


Worth The Wait-Timestamps

by 71tenseventeen



Series: Worth The Wait [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen





	Worth The Wait-Timestamps

When his phone rings for the third time in a row, Sid knows he’s on borrowed time. With a soft groan he sticks a hand out, slapping it around on his nightstand until he finds his phone and drags it back down under the warmth of his covers.

“What?” he replies, because he knows it’s Flower. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” 

“Sleeping.” 

“I called you like ten times last night, asshole. Are you saying you were sleeping at 7:30?” 

Sid feels fingers slide over his hip and smiles. “What can I say? I was tired. Is there something you wanted?”

“We just thought you’d like to know we made it okay and to check on you.” 

“You’ve been gone literally one day. Not even 24 hours. I’m great.”

“Jesus, why are you so bitchy?” 

Sid means to snark back but it’s just that the fingers on his hip turn into a hand on his inner thigh and a long, solid body sliding up against his back and he laughs instead. “I’m not bitchy. God. Your flight went okay I assume? The three of you made it to Toronto.”

“Like you care, asshole, but yes. We’re going to the Hall of Fame today. I can’t believe you stayed there. You could’ve come with us for a few days. Zhenya’s not going to be there for another week.” 

Sid feels the soft huff of laughter behind his ear and barely bites back a laugh. His amusement is short lived when soft, wet lips start trailing below his ear and down his jawline, making his breath catch. 

“Sid? Hey? Are you listening to me? Did you go back to sleep?” 

“Shit. No, I’m awake. Listen, Flower, I have to go. There’s, uh—” he stops abruptly, unable to keep from gasping when he feels the gentle bite at his shoulder. 

“What the fuck?” He barks, sounding scandalized. “Oh my god, are you fucking jerking off or something?” And Sid means to deny it because he isn’t doing _that_ but Zhenya must have heard because he bursts out laughing and Sid knows the jig is up. 

“Wait, you’re not alone! Are you with someone? Oh my god, Sid what the hell—”

“Gotta go,” Sid says through heavy laughter. “Something came up.” He turns off the phone and lets Zhenya pull him close. 

“How long you think until he call back?” 

“Like ten seconds, max.” Sid pulls him down for a deep kiss that he grins into when the Skype tone sounds out. 

Zhenya grins, too, grabbing Sid’s hand when he reaches for it. “Let me get,” he says against Sid’s lips before reaching for the phone and accepting the call. 

“Should learn to take a hint,” he says with a grin into the camera and laughs at the whooping and cursing he hears in the background. 

“Zhenya, you fucker! You _lied_ to us! You _both_ lied!” He screeches as Sid pokes his head out from under the blanket, resting it against Zhenya’s. 

“Have to or else we never get rid of you so I can spend time with Sid.” 

“Oh my god, you’re both assholes.” 

“You forgive us eventually,” he says, eyes twinkling playfully. “For now you need stop calling because Sid busy. Very busy.” 

“Oh my go—”

Zhenya cuts him off. “Hanging up now,” He says, ending the call just after Sid calls out, “Bye Flower,” cheerfully. 

Zhenya pokes at Sid’s phone, turning it off and tossing it into the armchair near the bed before leaning over Sid with a smile. 

Sid can still hardly believe it. He picked up Zhenya from the airport twelve hours ago and it still doesn’t feel real despite the fact that they’ve never been more than an arm’s length away from each other that entire time. He reaches up and pulls Zhenya down, murmuring softly, “Still can’t believe you’re really here.” 

Zhenya beams back at him, kisses him softly before saying, “It’s okay. I’m keep showing you until you believe.” 


End file.
